


Smiles

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: Mystic Messenger Week 2016 Posts [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Originally written for MysMe Week 2016 on tumblr.Link to Original PostZen tries to cheer you up after a nightmare. Cute ensues.





	Smiles

_Bzzt….. Bzzt… Bzzt…_

The soft sound startled you awake, the image of those cold green eyes and distorted voice haunting you. Your heart was racing, everything was shaking, your body was cold with sweat.

Nightmare… A nightmare…

It was just a nightmare, you told yourself. The hacker couldn’t hurt you anymore. He was gone, for good hopefully.

A brief glance around the room told you you were alone. The buzzing sound brought you back to reality, you soon realizing that it was just your phone ringing.

Catching your breath, you gingerly pick up the phone, seeing the familiar picture and number.

Zen… Your Zen…

Sitting up in the bed (his bed, you reminded yourself with a flush of your cheeks) and pulling the covers around yourself like a blanket burrito, you answered the phone.

“H-hello?”

“Babe? It’s me.”

You were never more relieved to hear his voice.

“You seemed tired, so I didn’t want to wake you,” he continued. “I went out to get some groceries. Just calling to check in on you, to make sure you didn’t get scared when you realized I wasn’t there.”

He rattled on how he was upset with himself that he didn’t have anything in his fridge for you, and how he was going to keep it fully stocked from now on. You took in a shaky breath, making him pause.

“…Everything okay there, Princess?”

“I-it’s nothing,” your cheeks always flushed whenever he called you ‘princess.’ He knew that was an easy way to get you to talk to him.

And it never failed either.

“Just… just a bad dream.”

“Oh…” he cooed gently. It sounded like he had switched to cradling his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” he apologized. “Wanna talk about it?”

Not really, you thought, shaking your head, even though you knew he couldn’t see that.

“Just… can you hurry home? I…” You didn’t want to be alone. “I-I miss you.”

He sucked in a breath, as if he was trying to hold himself back from saying something out loud. You still heard him, however, making your cheeks flush.

“God grant me patience, you’re so damned cute,” he mumbled, and cleared his throat.

“As fast as I can, darling. I’ll run if I have to, so that I can reach you sooner and chase all your bad dreams away. No more nightmares for you, not on my watch, alright?”

Despite yourself, you couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, Zenny.”

He sucked in another breath, a barely audible whine sounded in his throat. It always got to him whenever you called him that.

“B-babe, please… it’s hard to control myself when I’m on the phone with you.”

You knew he loved it despite what he said against it.

“Ah, before I take off, any special requests? I don’t know when you last ate today, but you have to be getting hungry by now.”

Even you didn’t remember. With all that had happened that day, it was no wonder. You weren’t even feeling that hungry, to be honest, which probably wasn’t a good thing to tell Zen. He’d only start to worry about you more.

You swallowed, not even believing you were saying this yourself.

“…R-rice porridge.”

“Hmm? Rice porridge?”

“Y-yeah,” you sighed a shaky sigh. “With green onions. My mom used to make it when I was young and couldn’t eat anything else, no matter how much I told her I hated green onions.”

Zen chuckled warmly, switching his phone to his other ear from the sound of it.

“Alright. Rice porridge, no green onions. Got it.”

You bit your lip, looking down at the covers and curling your toes.

“A-actually, yes on the onions.”

“I thought you hated them?” Zen couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

“…It wouldn’t be the same without them.”

He chuckled again, the smile in his voice quite clear.

“Alright. Anything to help my princess feel better, even the dreaded green onions she hates.”

You almost laughed at that. It didn’t really take much effort for Zen to cheer you up. He paused again, as if thinking of something.

“I’m almost at the checkout. Do you want me to stay on the line with you until I get home? I don’t want to leave you alone any longer than I have to.”

You thought about it, your cheeks pink again.

“N-no, that’s okay. You go on ahead and checkout. I can wait."

He clicked his tongue in thought.

“In that case, just snuggle under the covers and wait for me, okay? Your prince will be home soon to chase away all your scary dreams. Just rest and take it easy, alright?”

You heard the distinct sound of him kissing his phone. He actually did that in a public place. If you were out with him, you were sure you would have died on the spot.

“I love you, [Name]. I’ll say it as many times as it takes to make you feel better. And then many more times to make sure any remaining bad feelings are dead and gone.”

You couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped, however, which only seemed to encourage him.

“See, you’re feeling better already if I can make you laugh. If that’s the case…”

He took a deep breath as you held yours, wondering what he was about to do.

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou I love you~!”

You couldn’t help it, he said it so quickly and cutely without pausing, you were fully laughing before even realizing it. Soon, he was laughing because you were laughing too. 

After a moment, you both calmed down. Zen’s voice took on a gentler tone, the smile still evident in his voice.

“I’ll save the rest for when I get home and see your sweet smiling face. Only the best ‘I love you’s for my princess.”

You could hear the soft whirs and dings of cash registers in the background now, the sound becoming louder as Zen walked closer to them.

“Try not to be too lonely without your Zenny by your side, okay? I’ll be home soon, so wait for me, okay?”

“Okay,” you say, snuggling closer into the covers. “Be careful coming home, Zen. I love you.”

The last thing you heard before hanging up was a high pitched whine.


End file.
